SVU Daycare
by RockerVamp
Summary: Craggen goes to work one day to find his detectives are kids! WARNING:Temper tantrums and out of control children inside. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Don Craggen dragged himself into the precinct on a Monday morning still half asleep from the night before.

'_Well'_ he thought _'another day, another five thousand cases to work'_

Craggen opened the door to the squad room.

What he saw inside made his jaw drop.

"John! Give me back me dollie!" a little red haired girl yelled chasing after an older boy who had a Barbie in his hands.

"_Casey?" _Craggen said incredulously

They weren't the only ones there.

"Munch give her back the doll man" Another boy told John.

"Yeah _Munch_" Casey snarled snatching back her doll "Thank you Finn" she added in a sing song voice to the other boy.

"Olivia! I can't find Melinda!" A small blonde haired girl called form the interrogation room.

"I already did!" A girl with short brown hair called back dragging another girl out of the room where the beds were "she was taking a nap"

"What? I was sleepy!" Melinda whined.

"George! Heads up!" an eight year old Elliot called from the upstairs balcony. He threw a football to a boy downstairs.

"OW!" George Huang yelled putting his hand over his face where the ball had hit him "El that hurt!"

Craggen watched in horror as he realized these were his detectives! But they were kids!

"What is going on here?!" He finally yelled

All of the kids dropped what they were doing and looked up at their captain with fear in their eyes.

"Okay" Craggen continued "I know who you are but how old are you?"

"I'm eight!" Elliot announced running down the stairs

"I'm five!" Olivia called spinning in one of the desk chairs

"I'm nine" John said calmly now holding a snow-white teddy bear over Alex's head.

"Give me back Coconut!" Alex whined

"Give her back the bear John" Craggen commanded.

"I'm three and a half" Alex sniffled once Coconut was safe in her arms.

"I'm seven" Finn said "'sup?"

"Olivia and I are the same age" Casey said putting an arm around her.

"What about Melinda?" Craggen asked looking down at her asleep on the floor.

"Melinda and I are both six" George said "Melinda?" he gently tried to shake her awake

"Let her sleep" Craggen lifted Melinda easily into his arms and laid her on a nearby couch.

"So" Craggen turned around "what do you kids want to…." His voice trailed off.

The kids were gone.

"Crap" Craggen slapped a hand to his forehead.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Olivia?" Craggen called "Elliot!" he ran all over the floor looking for the seven kids he was now in charge of "Guys this is _not _funny! As you C.O. I am ordering you to come out right now!" he ran into the archive room to search there.

Casey snickered "What's a C.O?"

She and Olivia were hiding under a desk in a corner of the archive room.

"I don't know" Liv giggled "but _shh!_" she pressed a finger to her lips as they heard Craggen's footsteps getting closer and closer but he never found out where they were and walked off.

"Now what do we do?" Casey asked.

Olivia shrugged "Let's go find Elliot"

"Ooo I know why you want to find him" Casey teased "_Elliot and Olivia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!"_

"Shut up!" Olivia grabbed her hand and they ran off with Casey still singing the song.

"Dude, where do we go?" Elliot asked looking around. When the group had split up he had been landed with Munch.

"In here" Munch dragged him into a bathroom.

"Yuck!" Elliot said in disgust looking around at the shining pink tiles on the wall. He kicked Munch in the shin "This is a _girl's _bathroom you idiot!"

"Exactly" Munch replied "The old man wouldn't even think to look for us in here"

"Oh" Elliot grinned "Nice one" he punched Munch approvingly on the arm.

"Ow!" Munch rubbed his arm "Cut it out!" he punched El in the chest.

The two boys were soon pummeling each other.

"Alex come _on!_" Finn said exasperated "You want Craggen to find us?"

"No" Alex replied "But I'm scared of elevators!"

Finn, George, and Alex were fixing to get on the elevator. The plan was to press all of the buttons and ride the elevator all day.

"If you don't Craggen will take Coconut" Finn told her.

"No!" Alex whined hugging her bear,

"Then come on" George said holding out his hand as the doors opened. Alex took it and timidly got in whimpering.

"HEY!" they looked back and saw Craggen down the hall "Get Back Here!" he shouted.

"SHUT THE DOORS!" George yelled.

"Oh man!" Finn hit the 'door close button' "Come on, come on, come on!" he cried anxiously. The doors shut before Craggen could get to them.

"Aw! Come on!" Craggen pounded the metal doors. "Great only one thing to do now" he groaned and walked back to the Squad room.


	3. Chapter 3

" _This message is for Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot, John Munch, Finn Tutuola, Casey Novak, and George Huang" _Craggen said over the intercom. He would regret doing this but it was the only way to get them all back. He took a deep breath _"I have cookies!"_ he called in a sing-song voice.

"Cookies?" Liv and Casey leaned out of the archive room doorway.

"Cookies?" Elliot and John leaned out of their separate stalls where they had been standing on the seats "OW!" Elliot leaned too far and fell off his seat.

The elevator shot back up to the SVU floor. "Cookies!" Alex Finn and John bolted out.

Melinda sat up out of a dead sleep "I want cookies!"

All eight kids ran into the squad room where sure enough a plate of fresh chocolate cookies was waiting for them in the holding cell with the door wide open.

"Yay!" The all ran inside and grabbed the cookies which they soon realized were fake. Before they could even turn around to leave Craggen shut the door and locked it.

Immediately they started screaming, yelling, and whining about the unfairness of it all.

Craggen picked up a megaphone "QUIET" he said calmly into it. "Now I'm willing to give you guys another chance but do you promise to listen to me and _get along?"_

"Yes" the group grumbled

"Alright then" Craggen unlocked the cell and let them out. Then he felt something gently tug the bottom of his suit jacket. Craggen looked down and saw Alex standing there hugging her bear.

"You won't take Coconut away will you?" she asked with big sad eyes. It broke Craggen's heart.

"Of course not" He replied kneeling down to her level "Who told you that?"

Alex pointed at Finn "he did"

Craggen gave Finn a stern look "you. Time out. Twenty minutes"

Finn sat as his desk and stuck his tongue out at the Captain when he wasn't looking.

"And the rest of us" Craggen continued turning back to the rest of the children. "Get to watch cartoons!"

"Yeah!" The group ran into his office and crowded around the T.V. in the corner. Craggen put on Spongebob and sat behind his desk. Soon after he fell asleep.

"Is he okay?"

"Do I look like a doctor?"

"More like a clown if you ask me"

"Captain?"

Craggen opened his eyes. His detectives were standing around his desk, fully grown each with a concerned look on their face.

"Hey Captain you alright?" Finn asked.

"Yeah" Craggen replied rubbing his forehead "I just had the weirdest dream, You were there" he pointed to Finn "You were there" he pointed to Liv "all of you were there"

Olivia giggled "Was Toto there too?" she pointed to the scruffy black dog in the corner. Toto looked up confused and trotted out the door.

"No" Craggen said "But you were all kids! Pretty damn evil ones too I might add"

They laughed.

"I'm serious!" Craggen exclaimed "Alex even had some teddy bear named Coconut"

Elliot grinned "So did Elizabeth when she was little"

"Oh" Craggen's phone rang. He picked it up.

"SVU. Captain Craggen speaking"

It was time to go back to work.

End


End file.
